Catch Me If You Can
by jelliclerose
Summary: Could something as simple as the notes of a song be the key to resolving one of the greatest losses the Junkyard has ever felt? Is Tugger gone for good? And just what exactly is the truth behind shooting stars? Warning: some ooc stuff.
1. Prologue: Dancing On The Stars

Prologue: Dancing On The Stars

I know I'm stubborn but I can't help but wonder; if I just sat here, if I sat here long enough, then would you come and join me? Would you break every rule in Heaviside to just come and sit here with me? Could we just forget the world with its cruel twists of fate? After everything we'd been through, why did it have to end like that? I promised I would always keep you safe, but I didn't did I? You survived the most powerful evil force of this world only to be stolen from our tribe in a split second. I know I couldn't have saved you, but a part of me will always wonder, always think I could have done something. But I couldn't have stopped you. I just wish it could have happened differently. I need you. Why won't you come, save me from myself? You told me you would come home, but where are you? You told me one day you would dance in this Junkyard again. Maybe you'll come back as a new cat one day, but you won't be you. You'll be different, you won't remember, you won't even remember me. And no one can even begin to fill the hole inside me, the void in my life where you used to be. When are you coming back Tux? When are you going to dance here again? You won't remember your lion, we both know that. It's like I said, you'd only be a shadow of what Quaxo, Mistoffelees, was to me. Did you achieve your dream Tux? Of dancing on the stars? I dared to dream that when you did you would come back to me. May Everlasting Cat grant me one wish and may it be that we will be able to dance side by side again. What I would give for one of your teases now, one of your grins. I don't even mind if you set my tail alight again, just come back. I'll chase you from here to Heaviside and back again if I have to. Where have you gone?


	2. Chapter 1: Such Silence

1. Such Silence

The tension in the Junkyard was becoming unbearable, stifling almost.

"I'm telling you Munk, something's not right. Tux and me are closer than you think" Tugger sighed, coming to stand with Munk on the old tyre. A dead silence fell upon the Junkyard, . The two brothers froze, their hairs standing on end. The sound of a car screeching past pierced the silence and Tugger's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't even think it" Munk said softly, but he knew it was no use. They were both thinking it. As the sound of the car died away, once more everything stopped. Tugger had never heard such silence.

Finally a sound cut through the stillness, the sound of footsteps. Munk and Tugger just knew it was him, from the relief they felt it had to be. But something inside Tugger told him to worry. When Griddlebone and Cronac (the very cats Quaxo had gone to rescue) stepped in to the centre of the Junkyard, Tugger felt his heart wrench. Griddlebone's cheeks were stained with tears as she limped over to the two toms.

"I'm so sorry……he was just trying to save me" she sobbed, falling at their feet. Munk and Tugger looked at each other, and Skimble jumped down from his place by the old wireless. The brothers didn't know how long he had been standing there, maybe he was there to protect the interests of his daughter, wanting to be the first to know if her heart was going to be broken.

"Tell me it's not the wee laddy" Skimble said in a low whisper. The three toms looked at one another, then over at Cronac who looked away so as to avoid their eyes. Tugger didn't need words. He could feel it, he'd felt it before it happened and he could almost sense the sapping energy of his wounded friend. He leapt down before anyone could stop him or tell him it was for the best if he stayed. He wanted to be with his Tux, he had promised him he would protect him and he needed to be there now before it was too late. He had leapt so swiftly from the tyre, it took the others a while to react and he tore through the Junkyard and down the streets too fast for them to catch him up.

When he saw him, for a moment, the world stopped. He looked so small, so still against the cold hard ground. All alone in the middle of the road, he lay without movement. His blue eyes still sparkled faintly in the moonlight, his tiny black frame looked so fragile. His fur glimmered in the starlight, as if pieces of the sky has broken away and the fallen stars had settled like snowflakes amongst the deep midnight of the magician's fur. Tugger was so captured, so startled, by the sight that for a moment he forget to move. He felt tears 

sting the backs of his eyes, a choke of air was caught in his throat waiting to break his voice and betray him.

He bolted to his friend's side, falling to the ground beside him. Misto himself was a fallen star. The dim light left in his eyes pierced through Tugger, seeing everything, understanding all the things Tugger wanted to say but couldn't quite muster. The little tom raised his head from the ground slightly to look Tugger in the eye. A brief smile crossed his lips and then he let his head drop once more. Tugger knew he was watching the life ebb out of him, but there was nothing he could do to save the tux now. His Tux.

"I promised I would keep you safe" Tugger whispered at last, his breath catching slightly. Misto smiled softly again.

"You did Tugs. Still by my side, even now" the tux said gently, his eyes shining a little brighter suddenly.

"But Tux…"

"Shh Tugger, don't you try and prevent this and don't you cry. And when I'm gone, let your memory guide you. Remember everything Tugger, everything from the very first day we met and when the memories bring you smiles then you must make them stronger because the power of the memories may just make your smile remain."

"Don't leave me" Tugger said so quietly it was barely audible, but Misto heard. He squeezed Tugger's hand.

"Look, a new day is beginning. It's time for me to go now, I don't belong here anymore" Mistoffelees murmured, his eyes closed, the last of his life ebbed away and the cold silence fell back in to place as if it had never gone.

"Oh well, I never was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr.Mistoffelees. My Magical Mr.Mistoffelees" he said in an undertone in to the night. It was over and Tugger couldn't stay strong any longer, and he let his head fall as he cried in to Mistoffelees' fur.

As Skimble and Munkustrap stood on the corner, watching Tugger cradle the kit in his arms their hearts broke for the second time that night.  
"It's not one lad we lost tonight, it's two…dunnae get me wrong, I hate his antics. But they make people smile…there will'nae be many of those no more. Smiles, that is" Skimble muttered, turning his eyes away. Munkustrap let out a heavy sigh.  
"How am I going to tell Alonzo...how am I going to tell any of his brothers?"  


"I'd give you all my strength but I'm afraid I'm going to need it to deal with the wee boy" Skimble replied. They moved away from the edge of the pavement now, going back towards the Junkyard and letting Tugger be alone with his Tux a few moments longer.

Munkustrap had to inform the tribe, a job Skimble wouldn't wish on anyone. But Skimble had to fetch a cloth, cover the body and bring it home. And that was a job Munkustrap despised more than anything. As they solemnly made their way through the junkpiles, neither one could comprehend what had just happened. Quaxo was barely more than a kit, Mistoffelees had stopped Macavity. How could this cat, this Jellicle, be stopped by a single car? A car that he threw himself in front of in order to save the lady Griddlebone who he had been rescuing from the captivity of Macavity's angry henchcats, their anger prompted by the news that she and Cronac had assisted Quaxo in an escape from Macavity's lair which later led to Macavity's defeat. Skimble had always said the kit's kindness would be the death of him. He had never wanted it to be true though.

Skimble pulled the red silk cloth out from under the purple mattress that lay inside the old car. This cloth'd had many uses in its time, it had been Quaxo's since he had first come to the Junkyard, he had often used it in his tricks. It was only fitting that this was the cloth he was laid in. Rolling the cloth up, Skimble bid Munkustrap a silent goodbye, then turned back the way he had come.  
"Be strong Skimble" he whispered to himself.

--

Munkustrap saw Alonzo sitting awake amidst his sleeping brothers just outside of the main Junkyard. Quaxo had told him not to wait, but since when had orders stopped Alonzo? The patched tom looked content in the moonlight, surrounded by the family he had done so well to protect this long. Until now.  
"Lonz I..."

Alonzo looked across and Munk saw his brown eyes fill with sudden fear. He shook his head.  
"No...please no" Alonzo said softly, tears beginning to creep in. Munk came closer, sitting down slowly. He was still in shock himself. It was Carbucketty who sensed something first, and he sat up, his head a scruff of fur. He narrowed his eyes, looking from Munkustrap to Alonzo.  
"He's gone isn't he" were CB's simple words. Neither of the older toms replied, they just stared silently in to middle distance. But Carbucketty didn't need words to explain to him because he could see their grief plainly, he could practically taste it, it hung so thick in the 

air. Admetus and Bill Bailey stirred now, looking up groggily at Munk.  
"We don't have a fifth brother any more, do we," Admetus whispered, his shining blue eyes filling with tears which he refused to shed. Bill's warm brown eyes were also full of tears and CB's blue eyes had been betraying him for some time now. CB had been the closest to Quaxo of all the brothers and the two had so often made their brotherly friendship grow stronger through their mutual love of dance. Not one of the brothers moved, they all just waited as if eventually time would get bored and rewind itself back.

--

Skimble put a kind paw on Tugger's shoulder.  
"Leave him be now laddy, there's nothing our tears can do to save him and you know that" he said quietly. Tugger cursed under his breath, stepping back. Skimble gave him a sympathetic smile then unfurled the cloth. Tugger kicked a stone across the road and wandered off in to the night. Skimble couldn't help but wonder if he would ever been seen in the Junkyard again. He knelt down by the tom's side.  
"Sorry lad" he said, then he placed the cloth over him and slowly pulled it up over his face. Then he picked the kit up in his arms and started to carry him back to the Junkyard.


	3. Chapter 2: Roses Wither

2: Roses Wither Away

Alonzo crept in to the old pipe. Munkustrap had informed the tribe of Quaxo's fate that morning. It had hit the queen kittens hard, Jelly and Asparagus too. Victoria had locked herself in her room, Jemima had not moved from her place on top of the old television, looking out endlessly at the sky and Electra hadn't spoken a word to anyone. CB and Bill had also barely spoken since they found out, Admetus was trying to stay strong. And as for Lonz, he didn't know what to do. At times he felt anger towards Griddlebone, but really what could she have done? He saved her of his own free will. At times he felt guilt because he should have been there to keep his little brother safe. And at other times he felt broken, because Quaxo had meant so much to him and they had been through so much together.

As he came in to the centre of the old pipe, where it opened up in to a living space, he found himself surrounded by Quaxo's scent, his belongings. It was as if he had never left, as if he was still living here. He took a deep breath. He hadn't prepared himself for this, perhaps he shouldn't have come at all. But no, he had to see him. He turned, going in to the room where Quaxo used to sleep. And there he was, laid out on the bed, the red silk over him. He looked as if he was sleeping, as if Alonzo could just walk up to him and wake him up. But he knew he couldn't.

It wasn't the Quaxo Alonzo knew that lay here, which made it easier in a way. Mistoffelees and Quaxo were one and the same he knew that really. But to cope with losing his brother he had to separate the two in his mind. Mistoffelees had died, Quaxo had just gone away for a while. But as he looked at the sleeping face, the sad smile still lingering on his brother's lips, he knew there was virtually no difference between his kit brother and the conjuring tom.

"He looks like we could wake him, doesn't he" came a soft voice from the shadows. Alonzo looked up to see Electra step forward. He felt sure it was the first time she had spoken since she had been told.

"He's not coming back this time El" Alonzo replied. Electra looked away, her eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"He was a bad choice from the start I guess. First Victoria fell for him, then evil came for him, then humans...took him. But I still don't care Lonz, I think I loved him" Electra replied, coming quietly to join him by Quaxo's bedside.

"Did you tell him?"

"I didn't have to, he knew" she smiled. Lonz smiled back, glancing back down at his brother.

"We should leave him be…I'm sure he'll have more visitors before midnight tonight" Alonzo sighed. Electra nodded.

"My father will come, Jemmi, Vic…your brothers?"

"I doubt they'll come. They're finding it hard enough."

"Yes…but somehow it helps to be close to him."

"I know El, but we can't stay here forever."

"I wish we could though."

--

"Daylight,

See the dew on a sunflower,

And a rose that is fading,

Roses wither away,

Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn,

I am waiting for the day."

Jemima's voice broke through the hush clearly, gently. The Jellicles all got up, coming to stand together. Munkustrap stood on the tyre facing them and Jemima looked down on it all silently, with wide eyes and an understanding that always came to her when she sang that old Jellicle song. So ancient that only a few fragments of the lyrics were still known, fragments like the verse she had just sung. The verse that was now the opening to Quaxo's funeral. He had been her truest friend but for Victoria. He understood the moon and the stars that she practically lived by, what would she do without him to teach her new things about the night sky she loved so much?

"I can't say enough words to express what Quaxo meant to us all. We all loved him, he was impossible not to love. But without him, life must move on. We must move on. We shall bury him tonight, beneath the oldest oak and he shall be reborn. One day he will return to us, we must keep faith, keep hope. And we must remember the moments of happiness."

Jemima stood again now, she had to sing, the moon was calling her to. She felt all eyes turn to her in the silence and then slowly the moon's music wrapped around her and she began.

"Sunlight through the trees in summer

Endless masquerading

Like a flower as the dawn is breaking

The memory is fading.

Moonlight,

Turn your face to the moonlight

Let your memory lead you

Open up, enter in

If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is,

Then a new life will begin."

Munk smiled sadly as she sat back down.

"Perhaps we should keep the words of our most ancient songs close to our hearts as we try to move on. As we try to understand…" Munk paused, glancing at Tugger who sat so still it scared him. Tugger's eyes didn't move from the red silk, draped over the tux where they had laid his body.

"I'll never find another friend like that, we'll never find another tom like that. Face it Munk, if he ever comes back to us he will have changed. But…it's like he said. We need to remember. He doesn't belong in today, but that doesn't mean we can forget yesterday. Sometimes…sometimes our memories can make us smile…" Tugger said, his voice cutting 

through the Junkyard much to the surprise of the others. Silence again. Tugger couldn't let this be how they remembered his Tux, awkward silences and miserable speechlessness. He jumped down from his place by the old wireless and began to sing in that gentle voice he so rarely used, the voice he had welcomed his father back with at the Ball.

"The greatest magicians have something to learn

From Mr.Mistoffelees' conjuring turn

And we all say

Oh well I never was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr.Mistoffelees."

And as the cheerful song filled the Junkyard, the other Jellicles joining in at their cues, the stars glimmered as if they were dancing…or even as if they were being danced on by the most beloved of magicians. But there was no one to see this small sign of hope, because they were all too busy paying one final tribute to the magical, the marvellous, Mr.Mistoffelees.

--

"For waiting up there is the Heaviside Layer…..yeah right. I know you're here Tux……please tell me you're here Tux. I'm so lost without you. There's no one left who knows the pain like you did, no one left who knows when to tease me, no one who can make me feel…just make me feel. This place is no fun without you."

They were variations on a theme, the words he chose. Just different ways of saying the same thing he had been coming here to say for weeks now: come back Tux, I need you. He was rarely seen in the Junkyard, since the accident nothing had been the same.

Jemima had virtually stopped singing, and when she did sing it was usually only to stop her soul from pining for the moon's music. Victoria didn't dance with passion anymore, she danced to dance. Etcetera had calmed down to a background babble and Electra focused on making herself invisible to the world, only coming out in plain view at night to talk to the blackness…to talk to Quaxo. CB, Bill and Admetus had practically given up on their pranks and games and Alonzo barely even attempted to win over the queens. 

Even Skimble was subdued and Munk lacked his past energy. It seemed they all found strength in their little tux. But none so much as Tugger.

Tugger didn't dance or sing anymore unless it was for Misto. He spent most of his days at the oldest oak, talking and pleading away the hours. He was broken. He was becoming tired of his efforts doing nothing to bring back his little magician. If I just disappeared, died away so I could be with him again, would anyone really notice? The only person who would care is already dead. He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps in the grass.

Electra appeared, her fur a deep reddish brown in the dappled light that crept through the trees. She carried in her hands a single red rose. It had become Misto's symbol in recent weeks, the rose that is fading before the dawn just like he did. He died just before dawn in Tugger's arms. Tugger shook back the memories and watched her lay the rose on Misto's grave.

"So it's you that hasn't forgotten this place, you that leaves him these roses" he said gently. She looked up in to the crook of the branches and saw him sitting there calmly.

"Forgetting this place would mean forgetting him and……and I just can't do that" she replied quietly. He nodded, it was something he understood all to well. He paused, studying her face a moment.

"You really cared about him didn't you" he said softly. She smiled sadly.

"I could say the same about you……but yes, I did care about him very much. Still do, the feeling never goes away. Quaxo was just special…different. Quaxo didn't pretend he was anything other than Quaxo. He was what he was, no matter how quirky it was and I loved that about him. The other tom kits, they all tried to be something they weren't, tried to prove they could be like you. And they weren't…"

"They couldn't be" Tugger replied with a quick grin. Electra laughed gently.

"You have his sense of humour" she sighed. Tugger smiled forlornly. Neither one of them spoke again, but instead just listened as the wind rustled through the trees.

--

Jemima sat on top of the old television, her face turned towards the skies. She had always enjoyed stargazing alone, but sometimes Quaxo had joined her, pointing out new things as they watched. And it was nights like this that she realised just how special it was to stargaze with Quaxo. She missed learning new snippets of information, she missed him blowing stardust in to the sky and watching his magic make it settle above them turning in to soft lights. Admittedly, he had only revealed his magic to her recently, but still it was missable.

She smiled as a shooting star traversed the sky, looking back out over the Junkyard sadly. Then a fragment of conversation drifted back to her.  
"Make a wish" she smiled from under her lashes at Quaxo. He laughed.  
"You can if you like but you know, shooting stars are actually the souls of magic cats returning to earth after a long time away" Quaxo said softly.

Jemima looked back at the shooting star. If magic cats could come back, then surely maybe one day after a long time away, Quaxo would return to them. She smiled and silently begged Everlasting Cat to keep her hope alive.

--

Electra ate her dinner in silence. Her father was going back to work tomorrow and none of them could help but let their minds wander to the reason he had been off work for so long. Quaxo. Jemima smiled at her reassuringly.

"I have something to tell you El" she whispered. Jenny shot her a warning glance.

"No gossip at the table" she said sternly, her anger another effect of Quaxo's death as Jenny had always been such a soft heart before. Skimble didn't say anything, he just continued with his dinner.

"What is it?" Electra asked, trying to sound genuinely interested although really her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of recent events. She was still grappling with the idea that he was really gone.

"I saw a shooting star last night, and it got me thinking about what Quaxo said about them. That they were really the souls of magical cats returning to earth after a long time away. And I think…in fact I feel sure that because Quaxo was magic then he too could 

return one day after a long time away. I know it's a long shot, but it is hope El" Jemima whispered. Electra smiled broadly, hope filling her.

"Wait until I tell Tugger" she breathed. Jemima raised an eyebrow.

"No one has seen Tugger in weeks…"

"Well, maybe most people haven't" Electra smiled, tapping her nose then quickly turning back to her food. Jemima laughed and she too returned to her meal.

Skimble let out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe you shouldn't go tomorrow" Jenny said kindly, putting a paw on his shoulder.

Skimble knew she was right really, but he already felt as if he had spent too much time off and he feared he may be losing his touch. Although obviously, as Jenny had pointed out several times, that wasn't possible. He had seen and experienced too much loss in his time, but this was somehow different. It was another kind of loss he felt. He treated most of the Jellicle as if they were his kits but only a select few did he ever take on to be, almost genuinely, his own kits. Jemima, Rumpleteazer, Carbucketty and Quaxo were those lucky few. But Quaxo had been just that little bit different. Instead of son or best friend, Quaxo was more like a pupil to their favourite teacher. He understood the boundaries that couldn't be crossed which a son never would. But he took instruction and followed it which a friend would never put up with. They were friends, but still Quaxo knew that Skimble had the authority. It was a relationship Skimble doubted he would ever find with anyone again.

"Don't worry dad, just do what you think feels right and things will sort themselves out" Jemima smiled gently. Skimble smiled back. Maybe the girl was right, maybe one day everything would sort itself out. But until then, he should rest at home a week or two longer and hope that the grief would dull down to a mere throb at the back of his mind.


	4. Chapter 3: What Destiny Wants

3. What Destiny Wants

"Well I never, so what they're saying is true. The Rum Tum Tugger has gone and lost his sparkle" came a voice. Tugger knew that voice so well, recognised the note of playful teasing immediately. He spun round and there stood Mistoffelees, his fur just as gleaming and glittering as if he was still alive. One of those trademark kittenish smiles playing on his lips.

"Misto…….but…"

"I know, I know, I should have moved on. But it's hard to move on when someone is holding you back by your tail (be it short or not)" Misto grinned, looking Tugger in the eye with such sparkling kindness that Tugger couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry Tux" he sighed at last.

"I shouldn't worry Tugs. I'd rather be here with you anyhow, you know that. Now, talk to me" the kit replied, sitting down next to Tugger. Tugger felt the coolness of Misto's aura, which despite the comfort he got from the tux being by his side once more also confirmed his theory that his best friend was just a spirit. No more permanent than a ripple in a pond. He remembered with fondness how warm the kit always was, something he had often taken such comfort in.

"Misto, you already know it all, the whole story. Because you always know how I'm feeling, it's one of the reasons we became friends; we understood each other. Before you, no one knew what was going on behind the façade. You were my outlet. And now you've gone I'm back to square one. But I'm not strong enough anymore. I'm falling to pieces without you and I'm even beginning to wonder if anyone would notice if I just slipped away one night."

The Tux stayed silent for a long time, looking up at the night sky with deep intensity in his eyes. Yet still his eyes sparkled a little, perhaps from tears or perhaps from the way the moonlight caught them.

"Tugger, I can't force you not to give up. I can't even pick up the pieces this time…because I know to do that I would have to be alive. But I can promise you I will always be listening if you need me Tugger. I'll always be your friend, and I'll always keep 

my promises to you. My promise to be here, my promise to listen. And my promise to come back one day. I'll come home, I'll dance here again. Just let me dance on the stars first, let me find whatever it is destiny wants me to look for. You have everything to live for Tugger. This tribe is on the verge of its golden age, and it's not just Munkustrap it'll need to hold it strong. Trust yourself Tugger, and maybe eventually you'll forget about me."

"Never Tux. Never…that can't be what destiny wants" Tugger said, part of him hoping Misto would agree but knowing the Tux would not give away a thing.

It was true what Misto had said. But Tugger would never forget him, not ever.

"You do have a choice, memories which bring smiles could bring you more than you think. Could help you more than you think…but whatever you decide Tugger, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Tux."

"My pleasure Tugs, always."


	5. Chapter 4: You And Me Always And Forever

4. You And Me Always, And Forever

"You and me always!"

"And forever!!"

No one had heard Electra and Etcetera sing this loudly or this happily for a long time. In fact, all the queen kits seemed unusually perky. Munkustrap couldn't help but wonder why. They weren't this excited about their first Jellicle Ball, what was so special now? If anything, this Ball was going to be the most sombre the Junkyard had seen since the fever. It had been a little under a year since Quaxo had died, but still no one had recovered. Tugger had scarcely been seen at all, though for some reason he seemed to have got better since that night he had spent alone in the main Junkyard. Munkustrap had found him at dawn, staring at the spot next to him as if someone had been sitting there not long before but whoever it was had gone and left Tugger to silently plead for them to return. But now El and Etcy had been joined by Victoria and Jemima and they were singing so loudly they were on the verge of annoying Jenny.

"What's got you so excited girls?" Munk asked kindly, stepping down from the tyre and coming towards them. They fell silent and looked at each other like guilty pranksters caught in the act.

"You tell him Tori" Etcy said, poking Victoria in the ribs.

"No! You do it Cettie" Victoria exclaimed quickly. El and Jemima giggled.

"Jemmi saw a shooting star last night" El said, her eyes lighting up with hope and dreams.

"A shooting star? And why is that so good?" Munk asked.

"He's coming back Munk!! He's coming home!!" the queens cheered together and they all grabbed each other's paws and spun around. CB overheard the commotion and bounded over.

"You never did Jemmi!" he enthused, bubbling in that way only CB could.

"She did too!" Etcy grinned. CB punched the air excitedly, calling over Admetus and Bill.

"Jemi saw a shooting star guys! We're gonna get him back!!" CB told them eagerly. Bill and CB, who had more than a small crush on Jemima, began flipping and cartwheeling with excitement and also in the hopes of impressing. And as much more jumping ensued, Munk quickly left them be. He didn't know what they were on about but if it was helping 

them deal with something the rest of the tribe were still grappling with then it was alright by him.

--

Electra made her way through the trees carrying her rose. She felt sure this would be the last time she would have to make this journey. A light breeze rustled through the trees and she paused a moment in a patch of sunlight.  
"You're coming home tonight Quaxo, I know you are" she whispered, looking upwards. She felt one of the thorns of the rose dig in to her, a reminder that for now he was still gone.  
"What makes you so sure kid?" came a smooth voice from behind. She spun around to see Tugger leaning against the trunk of a tree. She smiled at him.  
"Jemima saw a shooting star last night Tugger and what with the Jellicle Ball tonight we know it had to be him. He's coming back Tugger, he's coming back tonight."

Tugger raised an eyebrow.  
"It's a nice story kid, but we both know there are some promises even Quaxo can't keep."  
"How can you say that Tugger? Since when did you become a sceptic?" Electra asked. Tugger sighed, looking away.  
"Since I spoke to him today and he didn't listen. He wasn't there...for the first time since I met him he wasn't there when I needed him."  
"He didn't even try to stop you..." but the words died on Electra's lips.  
"No El, he wasn't there to talk me out of it. He's finally moved on El and there's nothing we can do to bring him back."  
"You don't know that Tugger."  
"I promise you El, in Jellicle Songs tonight his bar is going to be silent but for music."  
"He'll be back Tugger."  
"Face it kid, this Ball is going to be empty."  
"This ball is what you make it Tugger..."  
"What?"  
"You're the key Tugger, the connection. When you sing those words, it's not just a sign of hope for our tribe but it's also a signal to Quaxo that it's time he came home. It's time to dance at your side again. This Ball is what you make it Tugger. All you have to do is sing."  
"El..."  
"Just sing Tugger, and he'll come" El said softly, and she quickly brushed past him, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

--

Alonzo looked out over the Junkyard, his brown eyes resting on a space that took his mind to another place. Munkustrap looked at his friend, taking a heavy sigh. In front of them, the kittens practiced a dance for the Ball. Electra, despite joining in with most of the dance, took a step back when the kittens paired off. CB lifted Jemima high above his head, Bill lifted Etcy, Admetus lifted Victoria but Electra had no one without Quaxo. Munkustrap smiled fondly, Quaxo would have lifted her with strength and tenderness. Their whole dance was perfectly suited to him in fact. They did say it was their tribute to him (though Munk had also heard through the excited giggles, talk of him joining them in their dance) and the dance was indeed ideal for the tux. Clean lines that he would have made with soft precision. Leaps and points, patterns that he would have followed through. His queen to lift and spin. Electra was sitting just in front of Munkustrap now, watching the others dance. She turned to him.

"Quaxo would have loved this dance" she said quietly. Munkustrap looked down at her, and nodded with a kind smile.

"But whether he'll ever see it or not rests on Tugger" she sighed. Munkustrap frowned and she smiled knowingly.

"You'll see…I hope" she grinned mischievously, then she rushed off to talk to her friends as their dance came to an end. Munkustrap looked over at Alonzo again. He missed his brother terribly, Munkustrap saw it in his eyes every day.

"I'm sure Skimble would be happy to keep your post for longer" Munkustrap said gently. Alonzo turned his head slowly.

"I've kept it this long" he murmured.

"Precisely, don't you think the Ball might just……bring back memories."

"Maybe it's for the best that I remember those times though Munk. Because up to now my only memories of him are from when Skimble pulled back that silk and it finally became more than just a nightmare" Alonzo whispered. Munkustrap put a gentle paw on Alonzo's shoulder.

"He would be so proud, seeing what you've become over this past year. Second in command Lonz, I'm sure he knows."

"I only got chosen because of Skimble wanting to step down, and we all know why that was" Alonzo said. And it was true. Everyone knew that Skimble had stepped down from 

his post because the stress of seeing little Quaxo struck down by something that not even he could protect him from was too much. He'd seen enough heartbreak, he couldn't take any more.

"Granted, but Skimble was due to step down soon anyway. No matter what the events of the past year, you would have been destined to get here. Please Lonz, try to remember how much he looked up to you. Try to remember that if he knew how you were killing yourself inside over him he would be devastated."

--

"I heard all Electra's hopes are resting on you Tugger" came a steady voice from somewhere. Tugger looked around, he knew that voice too well. He hadn't seen Munkustrap in months, never mind spoken to him. In fact, he could barely even remember staying in the Junkyard for more than a few minutes over recent times. Munkustrap stood in a patch of sunlight, opposite Tugger who was leaning against the oldest oak. This place had become all too much like a home for him, and he saw it in Munk's eyes; he knew.

"Why is the Rum Tum Tugger lying broken in a graveyard, when the Ball is just tonight?" Munkustrap asked, stepping slightly towards his brother.

"Because there is nothing…the Ball means nothing now."

"You love the dance Tugger, you love the game, the show."

"And you know this how?"

"Because thanks to Quaxo, I actually know you, just a little, what little he had chance to get you to show me. And I know that there is a side of you that's lost without him. But there's also a side of you that knows the only chance you have is if you have a little faith. Maybe Electra's right. Sing Tugger."

"What good can any song I know do?"

"A world of good Tugger. You saw the kittens' eyes light up when you started to sing at his funeral. Even if it doesn't work Tugger, it still does good."

There was a calm here, magical almost. Tugger smiled fondly at a fragmented memory and for a moment his vision wavered and Munkustrap became Mistoffelees. And he stood in 

the sunlight, eyes gleaming. Mischief lingered in the blue eyes at the sight of Tugger's scorched tail.

"Catch me if you can!" the kit laughed and he darted off in to the shadow, occasionally appearing in a patch of dappled light, his fur gleaming as the sunlight crept through the trees and caught the magician as he ran.

He closed his eyes and when he looked back he was back to reality.

"Catch him if I can" he murmured. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry kit, I didn't understand" he whispered to himself, then he looked back at Munkustrap.

"Thank you" he said. The tabby's grey eyes met Tugger's blue ones and for a moment they paused, brother and brother together for once. Then with a quick smile, Tugger darted off like shot.

--

The sound of kittenish laughter was what woke Tugger from his nap.

"Time to go Tugger."

The whisper in his ear was probably still part of his dream, clinging on to reality in the groggy haze of his mind. He stretched, glancing up at the oldest oak above him. He shouldn't have returned here, his memories were mingling with reality and the wind was creating taunting whispers by his ears. He got up. As the shadows danced he could have sworn he saw something flitting about through the dappled patches of light, catching in the sun and shining as it went. But he knew it was just his dreams. Another laugh.

"Catch me if you can."

And the mischievous giggle escaped one last time, before fading away in to the distance.

--

Jemima looked at the stars. Tonight would be special, she could see it in the moon. But where was the music? By now the overture of the Jellicles should be pouring through the Junkyard, wrapping around the junkpiles and filling the air, summoning the Jellicles to the Ball. But instead there was silence but for the distant sound of a train and the occasional scuffles of Jellicles awakening from their naps. But tonight, the moon was waiting for something, someone. Pausing before sending her musical spell in order to provide the opportunity for something truly mystical to take place. No Jellicle had ever returned before, but that would change tonight.

The moon and stars were her guides. Before Quaxo she had not understood them as clearly as she wanted, but now she could understand their music as if it was being read to her like a story. She stood now, looking out across the sky, then glancing around the Junkyard. From her place on top of the highest Junkpile, she could see for miles. Where was the Tugger? The one who everyone's hopes were resting on, the one whose hope had finally left him. Could she reach him? Could she touch some part of him that words could not touch, but the music, the beauty of that ancient song she loved and studied so carefully, could somehow reach out to him and give him the faith he needed. Show him something no Jellicle could show him. She looked up at the moon.

"Moonlight  
Turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin."

She sat once more, her eyes closed for a moment, she was lost inside the music.  
"There's hope Tugger. There's hope" she whispered, then she curled up and waited for the overture to flood the Junkyard and summon her to the Ball.

--

Tugger was tired of waiting for the music, tired of wondering if he really had the power to bring Misto back to him. He leant his head against the trunk of the oak, letting out a sigh. Then a clear voice broke through the silence. So serene, it could only be Jemima.

"Moonlight  
Turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  


If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin."

He stood, looking upwards. He turned his face towards the moonlight, all thoughts leaving him but for the one thought that truly mattered: Mistoffelees. The moon shone on his face and he let it wrap around him, for a moment he was lost in the bright white. Mistoffelees' face filled his mind, those words echoing; Catch me if you can. His heart ached at these memories but then he heard the whispering voice go on.

"Try Tugger, try and catch me."  
Then the silence returned, Tugger felt consciousness slipping back to him and his strong stance wavered for a moment as he swayed backwards a little. He felt new hope in his heart, everything was fresh to him. The past year was nothing, not if he could get Mistoffelees back to him tonight. He jumped down from the branch and began to walk away. But something made him glance back at the grave, with its single red rose resting there. Except, the red rose was no longer there. Instead a sunflower lay in its place. The sunflower, the sign of the day. The sign of life. The sign of hope. Tugger smiled fondly.  
"Show off." And he knew the tux heard him.


	6. Chapter 5: Let The Rain Fall

5. Let The Rain Fall

Silence. The sound of the overture still rang in Demeter's ears though. Why was she always the first here? She wondered. She ventured out from behind the old oven, looking around for Munkustrap. Suddenly there was the high pitched sound of a lorry reversing somewhere in the distance, Demeter hissed and her body coursed with nervous tension as she rose on to tiptoe and spun around before scurrying to the safety of the old pipe. Just like last year. She thought. Except it wasn't. Last year, the pipe was a place of safety. Now it was just a place of sadness. Munkustrap appeared now, on top of the old car. Others followed but Demeter only had eyes for him. She was aware of someone sniffing the air with authoritative suspicion, Skimble, it had to be. But still her eyes didn't leave Munkustrap. She heard a soft thud of a landing and the sound of someone scurrying up the rungs of the bed rail, the would be Carbucketty. Munkustrap glanced at her and she quickly came forwards to be with the others. Munkustrap slunk out now, standing tall.

"Are you blind when you're born?" he sang powerfully and the Ball had begun.

They all noticed it though, that missing bar. What with everything that had happened, none of them could face taking his place. So no one sang, and Bill merely whispered his bar. Electra looked distressed, but Mungo and Teazer quickly ran forwards to take their cue. It didn't stop anyone feeling that emptiness though, nothing could. Jemima clasped her adoptive sister's paws.

"Stay strong El, he's close I can feel it" she whispered quickly before the tribe launched in to their dance.

There was no other feeling like the feeling of a magical Jellicle. It was a prickle in the atmosphere that only the most sensitive, the most delicate little thing could feel. Not even Tantomile or Coricopat seemed to have noticed it. But Jemima had. It was a little like an electric shock, but it kept coming back every now and again. A sudden little spike, but a constant warmth in between each spark. It wasn't the presence of the magical cat that did this, not normally. Only when there was something magical about to happen. Spectacular. It was the feeling she had felt come over her last year before the tux had revealed his powers and as Grizabella was singing, as she reached out to Grizabella with her own song. The only time others seemed to feel it, was when they were lost in a world of their own such as Victoria when she danced. And the only time it was powerful enough to be felt by all at once was at the moment before a Jellicle ascended to Heaviside. But none of these 

things were true of this moment. This made Jemima feel sure it was Quaxo's return. But how? And when?

--

Etcy shivered. Her granddad sat with her mum, dreaming again the old fool. It was cold tonight, too cold. Last year when Gus was singing, Quaxo had taken part in a silent conversation with her. The sort that made her giggle, but then have to stifle it. She'd tried to work out the words he was saying, but she'd always come out with the most ridiculous things. He, however, would always get it right first time. She smiled sadly. She loved her granddad dearly, and his song was very moving, not quite as moving as last year's song but still it tugged at the heart strings. But that was the problem. Etcy hated tears. And without Quaxo to keep her spirits up, she could feel them stinging the backs of her eyes. But now they weren't just tears for Gus.

She looked over at Tugger, sitting not far behind her. He wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him. He'd even been sitting there through Jenny's song. He'd danced at the start, sung his line even, stayed strong through Quaxo's empty bar. But then once he'd seen the Invitation performed without his little tux everything had changed. He didn't seem to want to stay strong, he just seemed to want to think. And think. And think. Tugger didn't think unless he was alone, with no one to notice. He hated the idea he could possibly have the image of a thinker. That was his brother's job. Yet here he was, contemplating something that probably only he understood. Etcy wondered if he was thinking about Quaxo as well. Of course he was, she knew it. She could see it in his eyes. She'd seen it in Jemi's eyes, El's, Tori's, Jelly's, Skimble's, Munk's….everyone who thought of Quaxo got that look. The one half debates the possibility that he's going to come back but the other half suspects he's gone for good and curls up letting blackness consume it. But Etcy believed in hope, always had. Not many people thought of Etcy as a thinker either. But some people saw that side of her. Some people knew that side of her all too well. Electra smiled at her kindly now, coming a little closer to her friend and putting a kind paw on her shoulder. Jemima and Victoria also moved closer, two more who understood Etcy.

As the queen kits huddled together, Munkustrap came silently over to sit with Tugger.

"Our father isn't here yet, there's still time" he whispered.

"I'm waiting though Munk…Heaviside knows what for but I'm waiting."

"But if you don't know what for then…"

"Then we'll just have to wait and see. I took a risk with that kit last year, I'll take a risk again Munk" Tugger replied and Munk nodded before venturing back to his place on the tyre.

--

It was a crisp, strange sort of silence that descended in to the night. This was barely recognisable as the Jellicle Ball. All sitting around, listening to the ramblings of an old cat past his best except not really listening because really they were all thinking; Where is Deuteronomy? Why did Quaxo have to go? When will tonight come to an end?

The queen kits were still huddled close together. Etcetera scampered away from the group, nuzzling Munkustrap's leg briefly then coming down to sit next to her mother.  
"Why is it so cold tonight mummy?" she asked, barely above a whisper. Jellylorum looked down, placing a kind paw on the little queen's head.  
"Because everything is cold now Cettie. The world is a cold, cold place sometimes." she murmured, then she put a gentle arm around Gus' shoulders and escorted him solemnly out of the Junkyard. Munkustrap ventured forwards, putting his arms around Etcy kindly. She looked up, then looked over at her friends.

"Everything's cold Munkustrap...why won't he just come back? Why isn't it that simple?" she sniffed in to Munk's fur. He hugged her a little tighter. Munk thought of Tugger, thought of all the mysteries of that odd connection he had shared with the tux. Why wasn't it that simple? He didn't know. But he knew the secret lay with Tugger. He knew Tugger knew what he had to do. But what he couldn't understand was why Tugger was sitting there silently. Not moving an inch. What was he waiting for?

"It's complicated Etcy, but I'm promise things will warm up again soon" he said softly, giving the kit a slight tap in the direction of her friends who welcomed her back with open arms. Munk picked up the tin which Gus had been sitting on and slowly turned away. Goodness knows what would happen now, no song seemed to fit. No dance seemed to work. And without Deuteronomy; no cat would go to Heaviside.  
"By Everlasting cat, why does it have to be like this?" he said under his breath.

Etcy pulled back from her friends' warm embrace.  
"What did mummy mean?" she asked, wide-eyed. The others knew the only reason Etcy 

couldn't understand was because she didn't want to. Jemima let a single tear slip down her cheek.  
"She meant that he's not coming Cettie, because the world is cold and cruel though the moon plays on to the hostile emptiness that's left behind. He's not coming home. It's over. Tonight he is dead, tomorrow he is lost."

But then there was a splash. Jemima looked upwards, feeling something cold and wet hit her cheek where previously hot, salty tears had lingered. She heard Tugger stand. The splashes were more frequent now, the cold rain fell all around. All the Jellicles looked up, up at the rain clouds. It had never rained on a Jellicle Ball since the start of the tribe. Never. Jemima felt a smile creep up on her lips. How could she have doubted him?

Tugger felt the rain on his face and he felt alive again. As the freezing water sprayed on his face all he could do was laugh. All the fear, anguish, heartbreak giving way to such happiness and relief that he laughed, almost with insanity. It was one of those laughs filled with pain but at the same time it signalled a rush of relief, new hope. And now tears of equally conflicting emotions fell from his eyes.

"Let the rain fall. Let the darkness cover. Let the notes be sung. And finally Tugs, let me come home" the tux whispered through the night. He heard it as clearly as if it were real. Was it? Could it really be?

Tugger laughed again, feeling the rain so cold against his face. The rush of emotion was invigorating, like nothing he had experienced before. Then he heard another sound above the splashing, everyone heard it. A hissing. The smell of burning. Then suddenly, in a storm of sparks, the fuses blew and the lights went out.

"Oh subtle Tux…couldn't you have been a bit more creative! Do you really only have one style of grand entrance?!" Tugger half laughed, noting the marked similarity to the darkness the conjurer had saved them from last Ball.

It was dark, the rain had stopped and the Jellicles were all alone in the silence without their conjurer to save them. Not this time. Alonzo thought. Not this time. But Jemima smiled in the darkness, the moonlight glittering in her eyes.

"It's beginning" she smiled, holding her gaze on the moon.

"It's beginning."

Munkustrap looked around in the darkness. He could make out the shapes of the queen kits whispering excitedly to one another, whist the toms scuttled around in search of the lantern. The kittens knew he was coming home too.

He saw Skimble standing tall, sniffing the air with caution as he peered around an old beam. He quickly jumped down from his place and began to attempt to organise the tom kits' search. He shooed and fussed them in to something vaguely resembling a line. But Carbucketty cheekily slipped past him and ran swiftly off through the Junkpiles in search of the lantern. Skimble haughtily waved a discarding arm in his direction then turned to the others, giving them loose instructions of how a search needed to be organised. He nodded his head at Jenny, who smiled briefly at him before turning to try and quieten the queen kits' excitable whispers.

Munkustrap felt Tugger come up to his side. The two brothers glanced at one another.

"What did you see Tugs?" Munk asked, seeing the life that had returned to Tugger's blue eyes.

"See?...Oh, I saw nothing but...wait, what did you just call me?" Tugger asked.

"Tugs..." Munkustrap said, unsure.

"That's funny...only the tux ever called me that..." Tugger murmured, his mind seeming to wander. Munk didn't know what to say. Had he done wrong to call his brother something previously reserved for Quaxo and Quaxo alone?

"Maybe we're closer than we thought, you and me" Tugger said calmly, looking off in to the distance.

"I never saw you before…I never understood" Munkustrap sighed. They fell silent. The only sounds to be heard were Jenny's shushing to the queen kits and Skimble's occasional remarks of "Put some heart in to it laddy!" and "Come 'ere ya wee rascal, you'll never find anything that way!"

"What did you see Tugger?" Munkustrap asked again. Tugger turned his head slowly.

"See?…I told you I saw nothing. It's what I heard Munk. I heard him…he's such a good friend to me. How can I possibly match up to that? I'm not good enough for a friend like him…I don't deserve a friend so good. Compared to a friend like him I'm nothing."

"Don't talk rubbish Tugger. You are to him what he is to you. Tux and Lion. Always Tux and Lion. He adores you Tugger, don't forget that. And don't lose that by not giving him a chance to come back. Sing" Munkustrap said gently, looking over at his brother. Tugger looked up.

"Thank you" he said softly, then he quickly glanced away. There was a thud as Carbucketty and Bill Bailey dashed through Skimble's legs, overbalancing him, and then tore off. Skimble quickly regained his balance and ran after the toms in dizzy circles. Munk and Tugger smirked.

"Ah Skimble" Tugger laughed. After a moment, Munkustrap took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid Tugger…" he said, so quietly Tugger had to double check that any words had been spoken at all. He looked in to the tabby's grey eyes and he saw that his brother's guard was finally let down. He saw the fear, he saw weakness. But not really weakness, just a temporary break in strength. Never before had Tugger seen any vulnerability in the protector's eyes.

"What are you scared of?" he asked with equal quiet.

"Where is he Tugger? Where is our father?...If something has happened to him…."

"If something had happened to him then we would know. We would feel it" Tugger finished.

"But where is he Tugger? Why isn't he here?" Munk sighed. Tugger paused.

"Maybe…maybe he's scared Munk."

"Scared of what?"

"Seeing his proud, tall, strong sons broken and lost. He's never seen us without our pride. He's never seen us without…just without. It scares him that we might have fallen. And he knows it would break him too. He's scared Munk. But you see, he doesn't realise we've found each other. Kept each other strong. He still thinks we're worlds apart. But we're not, we're here. Don't break now Munk, if we can just find something in each other that can help then…then maybe we can get Misto back. And if anyone will know how to find Deuteronomy then it's my little Tux" Tugger smiled. The tabby's face softened. He held out his paw, and Tugger touched it with his own. They paused that way a moment, then Tugger bowed his head a little making Munk smirk. Tugger grinned back quickly, then swiftly made his way to his place by the old wireless.

"You sort out the tribe, I'll sort out the music" Tugger said as he dashed off.

Carbucketty and Bill Bailey reappeared, scampering all around proudly showing off the lantern. Skimble dashed after them, trying to take charge of it but Bill darted away from CB and held on to Skimble's tail. Skimble shooed Bill off, but Carbucketty had already claimed the lantern as his responsibility. Skimble made a disapproving noise, then quickly went off to make sure the tom kits were sitting quietly before returning to his place next to Jenny. Carbucketty grinned cheekily at Skimble who smiled back warmly then shook his fist at him playfully and mimed; "This isn't over lad!"

Carbucketty shone the lantern round now (despite a small squabble with Bill over who should hold it), then he let it come to rest on Munkustrap.

"There's nothing I can do until morning...I wish there was someone who could help but…" he sighed, glancing at his brother. The queen kits' excitement made them smile so much their lungs felt tight and their cheeks felt tense.

"You ought to ask magical Mr.Mistoffelees,

The original conjuring cat,

There can be no doubt about that" Tugger began with a grin.

The kits were hanging on his every word but he could see most of the older cats were turning away. Alonzo looked angry. His eyes alone were yelling at him; "How dare you joke about my brother. How dare you." But Tugger noticed Munk put a paw on his friend's shoulder, Alonzo glanced at him and Munk gestured up to the Tugger then looked back at Lonz. Lonz too looked from the Tugger then back and he seemed to see something in Munk's eyes that made him soften and he turned back to Tugger, looking up expectantly. But Skimble, Demeter, Jellylorum…almost everyone else was turning away, walking off.

"Please! Listen to me! And don't scoff" he called, and they turned now. Waiting to hear what he had to say.

"All his inventions are off his own bat,

There's no such cat, in the metropolis,

He holds all the patent monopolies for performing surprising illusions,

And creating eccentric confusions" he had them all now. Because now the words were bringing back memories. Memories of the tux…memories of last year's ball when they had all been given hope by these same words. And it was clear from their faces, they felt that hope again now. Please let this work, Tugger thought.

"The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mr.Mistoffelees' conjuring turn!

And we all say,

Oh well, I never was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr.Mistoffelees!" he sang. The queen kits were dancing now, most of the tribe was. As he launched in to the first verse, he saw Etcy leap forwards to dance at his feet. She excitedly pretended to pick cards out, play with dice and search for knives and forks, occasionally pausing to dance a bubbly hand jive to the beat. He smirked at her and ruffled her fur. But now the moment of truth.

"You've seen it one moment  
But then, it is gone  
But you'll find it next week  
Laying out on the lawn."

Tugger threw one arm in the air with a flourish, his head thrown back too, searching for his glimmering star. All eyes up. And all eyes saw it; what seemed to be a small cluster of glittering golden stars. Slowly but surely they came closer and if there had been any doubt before about the identity of this strange new constellation then it was entirely erased as the silhouette of a cat could now be made out , clinging to a rope. Tugger found it hard to keep his singing steady.

The cat's paws touched the ground now. The rope disappeared and the cat took two steps back before spinning round.  
"Presto!" the voice was clear, crisp and immediately the lights sparked back in to life. But Tugger didn't need the lights to know who this cat was. As the other Jellicles joyfully launched in to the chorus, the kit turned to look at Tugger with a sweet lopsided smile. Tugger breathed out in a half smirk, holding his arms out to the tux who gladly ran in to them.

Tugger laughed openly now, overwhelmed with relief. He spun around, the kit's legs leaving the ground as Tugger was still clasping his friend's warmth firmly to his chest. Tugger set him back down and the conjurer laughed, burying his face in Tugger's mane. Tugger was so glad to have his friend back in his arms again, feel his warmth instead of 

the cold aura of a spirit. He was real, alive and having him there in his arms was welcome reassurance that he was truly safe again.

There were no emotional speeches. They found the most importance in the words that were left unspoken. At last, they wordlessly pulled apart. Tugger took him in properly now, taking in the details he had forgotten.  
"You've grown kit" he said quietly with a slight smile. The conjurer laughed gently.  
"I've grown and you've gone soft. My my, the world is a strange and unfamiliar place" the kit remarked with another muffled laugh. There was comfort in the normality of soft exchanges between friends.  
"You've been gone too long Tux."  
"And don't I know it Tugs."

Tugger pulled the kit in to another hug, gladly and firmly wrapping his arms around him with a resounding laugh. Then over the top of the tux's head he saw Mungo, CB and Bill, who were doing a surprisingly good job of impersonating the Tugger. The three glanced over at him. It was almost the end of the second verse, and the queen kits' dancing wouldn't be enough entertainment for much longer.

"Hey Tux, how about one more little favour before the dawn?" he asked with a grin. The tux pulled out from the hug slightly, looking around the Junkyard.

"Missing a certain Jellicle leader again are we?" he asked with a smile.

"Can you fix it?"

"I'll do my best" Misto laughed.

"But first, I dance" he grinned. Tugger smirked, picking the kit up once more and spinning him yet again. Then he set his friend down and lead him out to the centre of the Junkyard to perform.

"Sure you're not dizzy?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Please, I'm a conjurer!" the kit retorted, then he launched in to his dance.

After so long without seeing him dance the tribe had almost forgotten the true splendour of the spectacle. There was no dancer quite like him. He leapt forwards in to a spin, ducked downwards in to a roll, spun sideways in to a balance and flew backwards in to a conjuring turn. Flowing, with grace and composure he smoothly swept around the Junkyard before finally the solo came to an end as he spun in to one last balance. Then he quickly turned, producing his magic silk from no where and spinning it around him for all 

to see, for all to see it was no longer a sign of his death it was a sign of his life. Tugger took over from the three tom kits now, grinning at his tux as he proudly displayed the silk.

"And, not long ago this phenomenal cat,

Produced, seven kittens, right out of a hat!"

Drum roll. Pick someone. The tux cast his eyes around the Junkyard and inevitably they came to rest on Electra. He smiled at her, and pointed. You'll help me Electra. She stood and her father and Gus ushered her under the cloth. Drums. Drums. Magic dust. Drums. Misto grinned, then pulled back the cloth to reveal a startled Deuteronomy. Tugger stepped forwards, clasping his paws over his father's.

"And we all say,

Oh well, I never was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr.Mistoffelees!"

Deuteronomy turned and there he stood. Misto ran in to the leaders arms as the other cats cheered him, throwing up their arms as a sign of the relief and gratitude. Then he quickly ran to the side, taking Electra's paw and dancing with her before bowing low to Deuteronomy. He kissed her paw once before running up on the tyre.

"I give you

The magical,

The marvellous

Mr.Mistoffelees!"

In a flash of sparks he was gone, in a subtle haze of light, he reappeared at Electra's side. Tugger laughed to himself, it seemed the conjurer enjoyed last year's Ball so much he had recreated it all over again in almost perfect detail.

--

The rest of the Ball was quite a spectacle. In the kits' dance Electra was happy to be able to take part from beginning to end with Quaxo as her partner who, as if by magic, already knew the steps by heart. There was Tugger's new song, full of mocking dryness from his 

little tux. There was life and colour back in the tribe, and they felt for the first time in a long time that this really was their golden age. Afterwards, as they all sat quietly scattered about the main Junkyard in various states of recline, everyone seemed to have something to say to the tux who sat nestled between Electra and Tugger.

Skimble came up to him, embracing him warmly.

"I missed you lad. Don't scare me like that again."

"I promise you Skimble, I intend to stay right here" he smiled.

Then there was Munkustrap, who smiled broader than Quaxo had ever seen him smile before.

"I'm so glad you're back Quaxo……and don't pretend you don't know what happened tonight. Because I know you know, I know that somehow, someway you know what Tugger and I know. And I also know that somehow, someway you were at least partially responsible. So thank you, so much."

All of Quaxo's brothers pounced on him at various intervals hugging him, dancing with him, pulling him in to boisterous games and then eventually falling asleep around him with CB nestling close as a silent sign of just how much he had missed Quaxo's company. But pride of place had been saved for Electra.

Eventually, Tugger turned to the tux. They were alone now, those sleeping not counting at all.

"You were always there really weren't you. Always looking after me. Maybe we hold to much sway in what is real, that's why we didn't see at first. But when we opened our eyes……when Jemima opened her eyes and saw, and made me see then really the impossible was possible for anyone anywhere. Not just you Tux, anyone. I know I still doubted it at first but…now I'm looking back over everything with fresh eyes and I can see it all. It was the sunflower, I think, that made me realise it was true although it was my brother that made me realise it was possible. Thank you Tux. For everything from when we first met to now, I thank you so much. Thank you for letting me catch you too…and thank you for the sunflower, it saved me."

There was silence for a few moments, then the Tux turned his face to Tugger. His glistening blue eyes met with Tugger's own blue eyes.

"What sunflower would that be?" he smiled playfully. Tugger grinned and looked away.

"Show off."

"Catch me if you can."


	7. Epilogue: Blue Sky

Epilogue: Up Above The Clouds There Is Always A Blue Sky

Losing him made me realise a lot of things. Nothing had ever hurt me more than when my mother died. After that I cut myself off, it was the only way I knew of not getting hurt. I didn't realise that meant I would have no real friends, I didn't realise that without true feelings then the only thing you have left to feel is the greatest loss of all; the loss of others' understanding. I lost my brother, my old friends. I was a loner. Cut off and alone. Sure I had my cool, my style and all the admirers that came with it. But none of them were friends with anything more than my flare. Until my Tux. He came and he was friends with the real me. He only ever saw the real me. He showed me secrets, dreams…he showed me magic. He showed me the real him. Something no one had ever trusted me with before. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes. He keeps me grounded, keeps me sane.

When I lost him it was like losing my mother all over again. I lost hope, I lost my will, I lost my strength. But this time I didn't cut myself off from my emotions; I cut myself off from my rationality. And somehow or other I lost sight of the fact that Misto would never strand me with no options. Never. Not even if it was out of his hands would he leave me with the risk of being broken again like I was when I was younger. He was still there, in a sort of way. And also, my brother was still there. And he kept me sane, did Munk. I think the Tux knew he would. Jemima showed me what to do, but it was Munk that showed me I could do it. With a little help from my tux.

He said to me the other day "Up above there clouds there is always a blue sky." Now I don't know for sure what that means. But I think he's trying to tell me that no matter how dark things get in this life, somewhere out there there's light. Whether it's a sunflower, or whether it's just a brand new day. Even when you lose someone close to you, there will always be people around you to help you pick up the pieces of your life and help you remember those you lost as if they're still running through the forest and catching the light as they try to dodge your vision. And one day you might catch them, if you can.


End file.
